The Chimera
by Lilypad18
Summary: While Annabeth is on duty for watching the borders of Camp Half-Blood, a unexpected guest pops in.
1. The Chimera

"This world keeps spinning faster into a new disaster, so I run to you."

Annabeth looked out at the horizon. The sun was setting and a cozy color of orange mixed in with a hint of yellow painted across the grass. She smiled; Camp Half-Blood was always pretty at this time of day. It's just too bad that she couldn't actually be inside Camp, she really wanted to hang out with Percy- even though she would never admit that to him- but, she knew that it was her time to guard the Camp's borders and she did so dutifully; it was her only home. She checked her watch, in only five minutes she would be free and Malcolm would take over.

She sighed and let her wrist fall. She really wished that the minutes would pass quicker because she couldn't but help but feel that something was going to happen. Just then, some bushes behind her rustled. Annabeth quickly turned around and placed her hand on her knife, scanning her surroundings. After about a minute, she turned back around. She eyed the gate of Camp and bit her lip, debating on whether or not she should go tell someone, but it was too late. She felt four paws pounce on her back, knocking her to the ground.

She arched her back and pain shot through her back. She grinded her teeth as she turned her head around to see who or what attacked her.

"Chimera," She murmured and the chimera roared at the whisper of its name. It started to make its way towards her and she got up, slowly backing up to the gate. She decided that she most certainly needed to tell someone. Annabeth then darted into the gate and, thank the gods; it was strong enough to hold the monster out. As she made her way to the Big House, another wave of sharp pain made its way through her back. She didn't think that she could make it to the Big House and just then, Percy's cabin caught her eye. She turned in the direction of his cabin and her vision suddenly got a little blurry; she needed to tell Percy and fast. She was able to make it to his cabin and she knocked on his door. Percy answered.

"Hey, Annabeth," He smiled but it faded after a couple of seconds ticked by. "Are you okay?" Annabeth shook her head, breathing heavily. She suddenly felt faint.

"No time," She took a breath, "Chimera…Camp borders." Percy's eyes widened as Annabeth unsteadily fell into his arms, unconscious. He wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her limp body to his chest; he felt something wet wipe onto his hand. He looked at that hand and saw a smear of scarlet. He gulped and looked at her back, seeing a giant scratch on her back. There were jagged lines which tore up her Camp shirt. The strips of the orange fabric were turning red and too quickly. Percy suddenly was very angry for that beast hurting her.

"Malcolm! Chimera at Camp borders! Go! Now!" Percy barked as he got up, carrying Annabeth in his arms. Percy wanted to see that Chimera die but he had to get Annabeth to the Infirmary. She was more important than watching yet another monster turn into a pile of yellow dust, anyway.


	2. Because

Annabeth groggily opened her eyes, but then quickly shut them, due to the sudden, invading sun light that filtered through the windows of the Infirmary. She rubbed her eyes until she could see clearly, and Percy was the first thing she saw. She felt her lips suddenly turn upward when her eyes fell on him. His hair was messy, as usual, and he was slumped over in a chair by her bed asleep; unconscious in dreams to the world. She could already see a glistening stream of drool making its way down his chin.

It was just like the first time they met, but backwards; she was in the bed and he was taking care of her. She tried to get up but that same feeling of pain quickly flashed up her back. She discovered that she was lying on her stomach and her back was towards the ceiling. She made a whimpering sound which startled the sleeping Percy. His eyes suddenly opened and he sat up, alert.

"Oh, Annabeth, you're finally awake," He said and smiled, getting off of the chair and kneeling by her, "I thought you wouldn't ever wake up." Annabeth let out a quiet laugh and took Percy's hand; she was glad to feel the warmth of it again.

"Not waking up is impossible, Percy."

"Why?"

"Because I have you," Percy's face became a light scarlet with her sudden truthful statement. He struggled to find words.

"Well, you're…um…welcome?" Annabeth's laugh rang through Percy's ears, taunting what he just said. He found it a bit confusing.

"What is it, Annabeth?" Annabeth sighed and looked at the boy, after she was done laughing.

"I don't know, really. I guess I should've known that that would be your typical response." Percy nodded; he didn't know that he had a "typical response".

"Anyway," Annabeth intruded, "What happened yesterday?" Percy had hoped that she wouldn't ask this question, but she was a daughter of Athena; she always needed to be in the know. Percy's eyes flickered away.

"A chimera attacked Camp borders while you were on duty. It scratched your back pretty badly." Annabeth nodded.

"So that's why my back hurts every time I attempt to move?" Percy smirked; easily hearing the joke in her tone.

"Yeah," He agreed.

"So, did anyone get it? I hope it wasn't able to get into Camp." Percy shook his head.

"It didn't get in; too many Athena kids killed it before it could even try to get in."

"Okay, good," Annabeth countered and another question appeared into her head, "So, Seaweed Brain does that mean you took care of me?" A blush slowly appeared on Percy's face again, but he nodded.

"Yeah, I did, but it wasn't easy you know." Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why not?"

"Because," A painful sigh escaped his lips, "You…you were bleeding a lot and I got so scared, since it was just me. I think that I was more scared than the time you got stabbed." Annabeth bit her lip; she could tell that she wasn't the only one in pain here. She comfortingly and gently traced circles on the back of Percy's hand.

"Percy," She paused and collected her thoughts, "You know I would have survived either way. Even if a child of Apollo took good care of me, I don't think it was their Grecian magic that made me feel better. I think it was just the sight of you by my side that made me feel better." Percy smiled and Annabeth rolled her eyes, beginning to laugh again.

"Gods, that was cheesy!" Annabeth said in between breaths, "But, you know what

I mean." Percy laughed a little too and kissed her cheek, knowing that Annabeth wasn't very romantic, but he also knew that she meant it with all her heart. Soon, there was a quiet silence in between the two; a silence of what to talk about next. Percy sighed and stood up.

"Well, I think I should let you get some more rest now." Percy began to leave the room but Annabeth stopped him.

"Wait!" She called after him and he turned around.

"What is it?"

"Come here," Annabeth replied. Percy followed her instructions, just like he always did. He kneeled by her bed again and met her gaze. She rested a hand on his cheek and kissed him. Percy could tell so much through this kiss; her emotions, feelings and thoughts that it overwhelmed him. They didn't pull apart for a couple of seconds, but when they did, Annabeth rested her forehead on his.

"That was your thank you for not letting me die." Percy frowned a little.

"Annabeth, you know that I would never let you die."

"Why?" Her quick question made Percy think on his feet. Why wouldn't he let her die? Her question echoed through his head, but his head and heart found an answer.

"Because," Percy said and hesitated a little "I love you too much."


End file.
